Forever tortured
by Browneyedalbino
Summary: Yaoi, lemoon, orange, violence, yamis have their own bodies. Ryou has always been tortured but now he will realise that he will always be tortured...even his lover tortures him As well as love him. Will he always be tortured or find a way to beat it? Bett
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I had to write this! My other fanfiction love, war and torture has had no reviews but it has been read so I thought this idea had to get some reviews so here it is:

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon (Graphic), orange (rape) and abuse and violence but that goes with everything I've already said. Also Yamis have their own bodies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

His footsteps echoed through the dull, empty streets of Domino. The street lights that illumined the streets seemed to have been drawn into the darkness as well. The streets had also been engulfed by this mysterious dark. His steps were in a set rhythm but then a footstep broke this pattern but that footstep had not been done by this boy. He spun round nervously as his soft brown eyes that were wide open at alert settled back to how they were. There was nothing there. He continued his walking until he heard that odd footstep again. He decided to try and lose whatever was making that odd step by running at full speed down an alley to escape. As he was running he turned back and saw somebody chasing him now.

He didn't stop this fast pace for anything, roads that still had cars flooding by, nothing. However soon he found himself gasping for air and not being able to keep running at such a pace. He ran into another alley in hopes of being safe so he could have a breather. As soon as he entered the alley he flopped against the wall and gasped heavily but he managed to quieten his breathes but not even that helped as his pursuer darted round into the alley cornering his helpless victim against the wall he was against. The boy gasped as soon as he realised who his chaser was.

"M-Marik?" he gasped. It was his friend, Malik's, Yami! This was very bad for him, very bad indeed. A smirk played across the Yami's face.

"Why so frightened Ryou?" he asked sadistically.

"Why were you chasing me?" Ryou asked scared. Marik leaned closer to Ryou and lifted Ryou's chin with his hand so the soft brown eyes looked straight into his sharp indigo ones.

"Because you're so pretty," Marik ran his free hand through Ryou's hair before continuing, "and I can't let that beauty get away from my grasp…"he finished. Ryou gasped as Marik took that opportunity to catch him by surprise by leaning forward and roughly kiss him and claim his lips. He used his hands to pin Ryou's trembling wrists to the wall so he couldn't fight back as he enjoyed his lustful kiss. Ryou could feel no love behind this action what so ever. He could only feel greed, lust and emptiness. Marik forced his tongue through Ryou's shaking lips and tasted all of his mouth. Ryou tried to move back but the wall only proved his endless suffering. Marik broke away satisfied and smashed Ryou's wrists above his head and gathered both of them into one of his strong hands. He used his one free hand to move to Ryou's shirt as he slipped his hand up the shirt to the soft skin underneath and Ryou trying to struggle free but nothing he did worked. Soon Marik's hand was at the start of Ryou's trousers just preparing for his master plan for this night.

"M-Marik! What're you doing?" Ryou gasped. Marik answered his terrified question with a smirk. Ryou understood the smirk more than he would've understood words. Marik removed his victim's trousers and boxers as he did the same to himself. Ryou tried pathetically to escape knowing it wouldn't work. Then Marik moved a little closer to Ryou as he prepared to take the young boy's innocence. Ryou was completely trapped and helpless and Marik was in control of all the events. This was perfect… for Marik. He thrust forward as he entered his crying victim and took what he thought was his. He thrust in pattern as Ryou could do nothing but stand there and take this torture. Tears fell from Ryou's eyes and fell to the floor. Marik moved closer to Ryou's ear as he whispered,

"Don't worry…I won't be here for long" he smirked. Ryou felt as if he was going to throw up. Why was he being put through this? He hadn't done anything to anyone.

"Marik…W-Why are you d-doing this?" Ryou stammered.

"Because every time I turn around I see you… you and him… that thief whom you forgave and welcomed him as your lover even though he put you through the most torture…he still tortures you! If you were with me you wouldn't suffer…I wouldn't be doing this but that thief disgusts me. Says you're his lover then hurts you. Why do you let him? Someone as beautiful as you could have anyone on the earth yet you have…you have him! It makes me sick." Marik hissed. Ryou turned his head to the side.

"He's just…hard to understand…" Ryou explained.

"Do you understand him?" Marik whispered harshly.

"Sort of… I understand it but… I wouldn't be able to tell someone it. I wouldn't be able to find the words…" Ryou whispered to the wind. Marik narrowed his eyes at him. Then Marik pulled the millennium rod from his belt loop and took out the blade part of it.

"So, if I hurt you, you would understand it and not be able to describe it and it would make you want to love me? Am I right?" he hissed as he slashed Ryou's arms deeply letting the blood flow to the ground.

"No. It's not the same, I can understand this easily. I can also describe it in a word. Envy," Ryou hissed back.

"Envy? Yes, but that's something anyone can feel if they saw you with him." Marik whispered as he continued his slashing. Soon, after slashing and rapping him at the same time Ryou passed out. This was sure to happen anyway.

**Three hours later…**

Ryou's eyes opened slowly as they got used to the new surroundings. He slowly got to his feet as he inhaled a breath of thick air. He could see a thick mist around him.

"What happened?" Ryou asked himself as he continued through the dead grass. "Oh yeah…that bastard had me rapped. He must've dumped me out here after." He hissed. As he walked he felt something hard against his hand as he walked past. He looked through the mist until he realised it was a head stone. He was in a graveyard! Of all places! He tried to find the way out but the mist was too thick and he felt too tired.

"Ryou!" a distant voice snapped him out of his trance. Someone was calling for him. He recognized the voice too! The voice of his friend and the hikari of the Yami who had just took his innocence.

"Malik?" Ryou called nervously. Then he heard running before his friend appeared in front of him and hugged him tightly. Ryou was surprised to say the least.

"I know what happened! Marik told me through the mind link about… almost three hours ago. I'd been looking for you since. I'm so sorry! I didn't want my Yami to hurt you! I really thought he'd changed! I'm sorry!" Malik said repeatedly.

"It's okay Malik." Ryou whispered. Malik looked up at Ryou who had tears in his eyes. "Could you just…Could you help me get home?" Ryou asked gently. Malik nodded as he guided Ryou out of the graveyard and to his home. The home he shared with his lover and his tormentor. His dark, his other self, his Yami, Bakura.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Malik asked Ryou at the door of Ryou's house. Ryou nodded as Malik returned to his home. He reached for the door handle when the door swung open to reveal a fuming Bakura.

"Why are you here so late?" he shouted at his hikari. Then Ryou hugged Bakura as tears flooded from his eyes again.

"B-Bakura I was so scared…M-Marik just" Ryou sobbed hysterically into Bakura's chest.

"Marik! He told me I shouldn't have you and gave me all these reasons. What did he do to you?" Bakura interrupted. Bakura wasn't always so bad. He did have a loving side but only his love knew of that.

"H-He rapped me…" Ryou cried. Bakura froze. What should he do now? His love…his hikari… the one he was meant to protect had just been rapped by his friend's Yami! He should've been there to save him… He wasn't nice to him usually but he wouldn't do anything. He should've at least have protected him for that reason. Bakura raised his hand and ran his fingers through Ryou's hair to comfort him.

"I shall be here and care for you but tomorrow I'll be back to my psychopathic self. Is that clear?" Bakura explained. Ryou nodded. They went into the house and Ryou lay on the sofa, his head on Bakura's lap. Bakura had tended to the cuts already and now he was just there to help Ryou get through the shock of the event. His hikari hadn't deserved what happened to him but life is tough. He had to just deal with the fact that it had happened and that there was no turning back time. Then as Ryou drifted to sleep Bakura started to wonder… What if…

That's it for this chapter! Please, **please, **_please, _please review! Please…


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you if you reviewed, every review counts! The warnings will be the same all through this story and the disclaimer will always be the same…I will tell you when I need to change the disclaimer but I don't think I'll own Yu-Gi-Oh anytime soon…

As the night slowly passed Bakura could not sleep. He could only keep wondering what if… He looked down at his unfortunate hikari and gently running his hand through his hair to calm him and make sure he knows that Bakura was there to protect him. But he hadn't protected him that well had he? Bakura's head spun every time he thought about what had happened and how he should have been there and he could've stopped it! What kind of Yami or lover was he if he couldn't do that? Soon the sun had risen and Bakura remembered his promise… 'I shall be here and care for you but tomorrow I'll be back to my psychopathic self. Is that clear?' Maybe he was being mean but that was who he is…He is mean and psychopathic and if Ryou didn't know that by this time then he wouldn't have picked Bakura to be his lover… Ryou could've chose anyone and they would have been very happy, that was why Marik had done this, he was jealous that Bakura had been picked and not him. 'I don't deserve his love' Bakura thought sadly as he stood. Ryou's eyes opened slowly as he sat up looking at Bakura cutely.

"Bakura, are you all right?" Ryou asked noticing the sadness in his eyes. Ryou could notice the emotion of anyone…it was scary…

"I'm fine koi." He said sharply. "I'm just going out for a moment." He stated as he grabbed his black jacket and left slamming the door behind him.

"Did I say something bad?" Ryou asked himself sadly. He ran to the door and opened it as the morning wind fully woke him up. "Bakura!" he shouted as he ran after his Yami. Bakura turned round glaring at him.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked quietly.

"To Marik's, he's going to pay for what he did yesterday." He hissed. "No one messes with my hikari and lives," he finished.

"Be careful," Ryou whispered. Bakura nodded before continuing his rampage. Ryou went back to his home and sat down thinking about yesterday, not something he really wanted to think about. Then there was a fierce banging on the door. He stood up and went to answer it and behind the light brown door stood his friend. The one with the golden blond hair and honey eyes. "Hi Joey," Ryou greeted. Joey nodded and entered the house.

"Hey Ryou, I heard something could you tell me if it's true." Joey asked, Ryou nodded slowly, "well Yuge and I were walking back last night from Tristan's and we saw that Marik creep. He seemed really happy with himself so we asked him why he was laughing and he said that we should know since it was about you. He said that he had…umm… raped you, is it true or was he just being some lying creep?" Joey explained.

"A-actually yeah, it is true," Ryou whispered. Joey gasped as he pulled Ryou into a tight embrace. "It's okay Joey, I'm fine." Joey let Ryou go.

"Really?" he asked tearfully. Ryou nodded.

"Why are you so emotional about it?" Ryou asked.

"Because you're my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you." He looked around. "Where's Bakura anyway?"

"He's gone to look for Marik." Ryou said. Joey nodded.

"I guess that's the best thing to do really…"

**Meanwhile…**

"What the fuck where you thinking you sick bastard!" Bakura screamed at Marik baring a knife from his pocket.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking that Ryou shouldn't be with you! You abuse him, how can you call yourself his lover? You don't deserve him so he had to learn that if you have the wrong person bad things are going to happen." Marik hissed.

"But to do that to him, that's just wrong!" Bakura countered.

"Maybe so but I know that you wanted to do the same to him. I just got there first… before _anybody_." Marik said.

"But I was going to wait. Wait until he was ready!" Bakura shouted.

"Were you? It would be so much easier for you if you had just done what I did. Well it's too late now isn't it…?" Marik finished as he left. Bakura darted over to him and thrust his knife down into Marik but ended up falling to the ground with no sign of Marik…

Sorry, this chapter wasn't planned out to be this way…The other one wasn't planned either… I don't like planning stories. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm updating too much…it's scary… especially for _me_! Well thank you for all the reviews! Gets all tearful I feel so loved… Anyway, I'm a little hyper right now so ignore my little hyper author note there… Warning- same, disclaimer- same, if you thought otherwise I will be worried…here's the chapter and that's why you're all here now!

A heavy knock pounded against the weak door. Ryou went to answer it with Joey standing behind him. The door was opened to reveal an extremely angry Bakura. Bakura pushed Ryou out of his way as Joey then blocked his path.

"Move," Bakura commanded, Joey didn't take notice of his command.

"You shouldn't just push people out of your…"

"MOVE!" Bakura shouted. Joey was taken by surprise as Bakura shoved him out the way also. "You should learn to listen to me otherwise something bad might just happen to you." He hissed spitefully. Joey backed off a bit as the Yami went to the main room.

"How can you be in love with someone like _that_?" Joey hissed.

"I guess…I just am," Ryou shrugged. Then a flashback filled his mind, it was that night… 'You could've picked anyone and they would have been happy…' "Umm…Joey,"

"Yeah, what's up?" Joey asked unsurely. Ryou blushed very lightly through embarrassment of this question.

"Marik said something to me that keeps annoying me. If I had picked you as my lover would you have been… happy?" Ryou asked slowly.

"Hell yeah!" Joey shouted. "Why? Do you want me to be your lover?" he asked a little more quietly.

"No… no, nothing like that it's just that Marik said I could've picked anyone and they would've been happy. I just wanted to see if it was true… I'm still staying with Bakura." He explained. Joey blushed bright red as he darted forward and covered Ryou's lips with his own. Ryou was taken back but couldn't move away since Joey's arms were wrapped around Ryou's waist. Joey deepened the kissed until he felt a sharp pull on his golden hair. Joey was pulled away from Ryou by his hair and fear flashed through Ryou's brown eyes.

"What do you think you were doing to _my_ koi?" Bakura spat sharply. Joey gulped hard. Bakura slammed Joey into a wall; Joey gave a yelp of pain. "When I ask you something I expect an answer," Bakura hissed.

"Bakura stop! It's not Joey's fault!" Ryou called. Bakura glared at him.

"Then whose fault is it?" Bakura asked evilly. Ryou couldn't think of an answer to that. Bakura turned back to Joey as Joey kicked Bakura is the stomach and through surprise he dropped him. Joey opened the door hastily.

"Bye, I've got to go!" Joey called as he ran for his life. Bakura glared at his hikari then smirked. He walked over to Ryou as Ryou stood there in confusion. Bakura took out his knife and thrust it to Ryou's side but stopped about two centimetres from his feminine form. Ryou gasped as he saw how close the knife was to him, if he even moved he'd probably hit it. Bakura put his free arm around Ryou's waist stopping him from moving. The knife was then forced deep into Ryou's side as Bakura covered his koi's mouth with his to stop any screams from escaping. He twisted the knife just to cause more pain, Ryou mentally screamed but Bakura had already closed off his mind link. He broke away and removed the knife. He pushed Ryou against a wall forcefully as he pinned Ryou's arms to the wall and slowly lapped up the blood from the deep knife wound.

"I went to talk to Marik," he whispered to Ryou through his blood stained lips, "and his methods seemed to make a lot of sense. So I think I'll try them out tonight…" Ryou trembled in fear of his lover's words not wanting to relive that night…ever!

e HeHe That's the end of this chapter, it would have been longer but I wanted to save the next **lemon **for the next chapter… Review please!


End file.
